


I'll Protect You

by gaypotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Season 2 voltron spoilers, Short One Shot, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, but she's joking of course but still, im dead, slav/shiro, tbh I made this for a friend bc she nAsty, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform, y'all are nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypotato/pseuds/gaypotato
Summary: When Shiro rescused Slav, he didn't expect the other to steal his heart.[ Voltron season 2 | A SHIV/Shiro x Slav one shot for u nasties tHIS IS CLEARLY A JOKE OK ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND SEASON SPOILERS OK
> 
>  
> 
> ok honestly this is kind of a joke one shot since shiro x slav is just NO but it's amusing but yeah I'll make more one shots/fanfics soon so uh yeah ok enjoy yikes

“You're so strong. Must be that robot arm.”

The alien mentioned, smirking. Shiro blushed, his senpai was complimenting him. What else could he have done? Shiro just met the other, and immediately fell in love.

 _Slav is so smart… and kind… and handsome. He's so tall._ Shiro was looking down as he thought about the other.

“ **AAAAAH!!!!** ” Slav screamed, snapping Takashi out of his daydreaming. “What? WHAT?” He said protectively, holding on to the other with a strong grip.

“Look at all those cracks! I can't step on those.” The alien said with wide eyes.

“B-But I was carrying you.” Shiro felt bad, he couldn't please his senpai!

“Oh, I guess no one cares about their mothers' backs anymore!” The genius waved his limbs.

Takashi whimpered softly, and looked down.

“I'm talking about quantum realities here.  
Cracks initiate space-time temporal fissures, which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which your mother has a broken back.”

Shirogane loved it when Slav talked like that… it was very intellectually stimulating. He gained goosebumps and his body hair was standing. When Takashi rescued this escaped prisoner, and how he heard the other talk, he fell in love with the way he had with words as well. Made his large heart flutter. No one had made Shiro this flustered. He then thought of another way to please his senpai.

“Is there a different route we can take? One without cracks?” The black paladin said softly, eyes sparkling.

“Well, sure, we could go out the scree duct, but, you know, it's all full of scree.” Slav shivered. Shiro saw the distaste in his eyes and pulled the alien in a warm, fulfilled hug. His heart was pounding so hard and his breath hitched.

“Don't worry. I'll protect you, forever.”

 

The older male said. Their lips were so close but he couldn't distract himself with love at this very moment. He was on a mission. The male pulled away and also mentioned another way without cracks.

“There's the vlaxenator, but you can hear the water dripping in there. But you're worried about drowning.”

Slav blushed brightly, purring out, “Now you're getting it~!”

As they ran through the enemy ship, fighting with his fellow paladins, he'd kept a eye on Slav, hearing the echoing words of encouragement.

And as they made it back to the ship, Shiro took the role of a leader again and demanded Slav to help Coran with its system. But before he left, he gave Slav a warm kiss, tilting his head before running out to battle.

 

Slav blushed and a warmth developed inside his chest. He began to smile and started waving and wishing the paladin good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> THE F U C K I NG END


End file.
